The Backwash Incident
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: One of those things on the list of what Vlad has forgiven Jack for. And though things are forgiven, he'll never forget this little... well... incident. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer**_**: Yep, another oneshot and I'm not putting this in Phantom Bunnies because it's longer. No real other reasoning there.**

**Yea, it's another Vlad and Jack friendship fic. I enjoy doing these very much.

* * *

**

**The Backwash Incident**

Sixteen-year-old Jack Fenton took a swig of his soda pop as he gave his nervous friend a prod in the back.

"But Jack, what if-"

"Nonsense V-man! She'll totally dig you!"

"You think?"

"Yea man." The boy glanced down at the drink in his hand, his concern for his friend overpowering the desire for his last soda pop of the week.

"Here, take this, and if you get nervous just take a sip to calm yourself," he offered, handing Vlad the bottle.

"Thanks Jack." Vlad gave his buddy a smile that Jack returned with a thumbs-up.

Taking a deep breath, Vlad made his way shakily towards Janette, clutching the bottle in his hands for dear life. All too quickly he was right behind her as she laughed with one of her friends. Feeling like a complete looser, the teen cleared his throat; Jan turned.

"Oh, umm, hi Jan. Umm, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go maybe grab an ice cream sometime, uhh…" he faltered, her indifferent gaze making him feel completely and utterly foolish as everything he had planned to say flew out of his brain. His mouth had gone dry and he decided to take his friend up on his advice.

He took a sip of the soda…

…And couldn't stop himself spitting it right back out the moment the taste registered in his brain.

Janette and her satellite doubled up with laughter as Vlad's cheeks burned red-hot.

"It seems to me you can't even keep a soda down Junior. Maybe you should just keep walking." She gave another shrill giggle, high-fiving her friend before strutting away.

Jack rushed over, followed closely by Maddie – a friend of both since third grade – both faces full of concern.

"Are you ok Vlad?" the asked in almost perfect unison.

"You could have _warned_ me about the _backwash_!" Vlad fumed, his anger at Jack almost to a boiling point.

Maddie's face became a mixture of sympathy and laughter as Jack's fell.

"Aww man, I didn't-" But his apology was cut short by a shout as Evan Williams and his posse barreled their way over.

"Hey! Weirdo! You trying to spit on my girl?" He seized Vlad by neck and brought their faces inched from each other, sneering. "Well Masters?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Maddie demanded, anger flaring in her eyes. Vlad briefly registered how pretty she looked and his heart skipped a beat.

"Let him go!" Jack ordered, "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Back off tubby. This is between us and Masters here." The boy's friends chuckled as Evan pulled back for a punch. Vlad winced but Jack seized his attacker's hand, holding it back.

"Hey man that was my fault, I'll take the rap, just leave my buddy alone."

The senior boy gave a signal nod and two other jocks grabbed Jack, forcing the teen's arms behind his back. Vlad immediately felt a pang of regret for blaming Jack for his rejection and a surge of rage at the group of boys. He squirmed in Evan's hold.

"Leave him alone you big buffoon! And Jan doesn't have your name branded on her forehead."

Evan just smirked and tightened his grip, cutting off more of the teen's air. He gasped for breath.

Maddie's eyes widened. "You're hurting him! Stop it!"

Jack gave a shout of rage, to which his captors responded by twisting his arm more. Evan chuckled.

"Watch it Masters," the jock threatened before dropping Vlad on the ground, "And you, Fenton." He jerked his head and the two boys holding Jack shoved him to the ground as well. Maddie rushed to both boys.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, looking from Jack to Vlad and back.

"I'm alright. Vladdy?"

But Vlad wasn't listening. Something had snapped and he was on his feet, rushing towards Evan Williams before his brain even registered that he was standing again and tackling the stunned senior to the ground. The rest of the boys stood, taken aback, for a second before diving in to help their ringleader, Jack and Maddie following soon after to defend their friend.

Chaos ensued. No one would hit Maddie, or when they did, not hard, leaving the yellow-belt fighting almost without restraint. Jack was able to throw his weight around and defend himself, causing a good amount of damage to his opponents while he was at it. Vlad felt as though some obscure instinct in the back of him mind was guiding him as he grappled with Evan.

The scuffle didn't last long; teachers were breaking them up within five minuets.

Counting the boys there, it seemed like most of the football team had come to the aid of the quarterback. Vlad felt an odd rush of pride he could tell was mirrored by Jack and Maddie. They had needed that many people to take on the three teens. But their delight was curtailed dramatically when Mr. Bennit and Coach John marched over and unleashed that special brand of teacher fury on them.

"You three," Mr. Bennit spat, "Detention. My room. For two weeks."

Vlad, Jack, and Maddie exchanged a look as they were marched off to the nurse's office; leaving Coach John tuting over the beating Vlad had given Evan. That slightly-sadistic pride swelled up in his chest once more, but was overshadowed once more by a glance at his friends, particularly the fresh bruise forming above Jack's right eye.

"I'm sorry you guys. I got you into this. If I hadn't decided to take on Evan-"

"Forget about it V-man," Jack cut him off, waiving a hand in dismissal.

"Yea. We joined that tumble of our own free will."

"Besides, if I hadn't given you that drink-"

"Janette would have found some other way of saying no and Evan would still be the jock he is. Don't worry Jack, the only thing I need to forgive you for is making that drink taste so bad." Vlad laughed as Jack's face fell.

"And I do J-man. We're friends."

Jack beamed at Vlad.

"And nothing can break the best buds bond my man!"

Vlad nodded, he and Jack throwing their arms around each other's shoulders. Maddie laughed.

"I can't imaging _anything_ in this world that could make you two hate each other."

* * *

I love irony.

I also love reviews! So leave one if you want!


End file.
